


Will be my Supergirl?

by angela123111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angela123111/pseuds/angela123111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is going to attend Comic-Con, but before he goes he has an important question to ask Arthur. This is a fic exchange for my friend on fanfiction.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will be my Supergirl?

"ARTIEE!" Alfred yelled, as he barged into Arthur's room. Arthur was sitting in a chair reading his book.

"What the hell do you-" Arthur started saying until he saw what the American was wearing. "What in God's name are you wearing?"

Alfred was donned in a Superman costume.

"Well, duh, Artie, Comic-Con. That's what." Alfred striked a pose.

"What are you here for?" The Brit demanded.

"That is in the question in the self. I'm kidding. Arthur Kirkland.." Alfred went down on one knee. "Will you be my Supergirl?"

"Are you proposing?" Arthur gasped as he he put down his book.

"Yes." Alfred replied seriously.

"I.I don't know what to say." Arthur replied, blushing. "Okay."

"Great!" Alfred stood up and hugged the Brit. "Now wear this."

"Excuse me?" Arthur blinked as Alfred handed him an actual Supergirl outfit with the mini-skirt.

"Alfred, what did I accept to?" Arthur asked.

"You are going to be my sidekick at Comic-Con. What else did you think I meant?" Alfred said, bluntly.

Arthur got red in the face in anger and punched Alfred in the gut and kicked him out.

Alfred stood outside, banging at the door.

"But, Artie! Superman is nothing without Supergirl!" He wailed.


End file.
